


The brief crushes of Courfeyrac, and the one that was real

by dontpanic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpanic/pseuds/dontpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac crushes easily on people. His stronger feelings for Combeferre catch him unawares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The brief crushes of Courfeyrac, and the one that was real

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote another fic in two hours while procrastinating, go me! Not checked at all, especially as my laptop has a habit of autocorrecting things to the wrong words. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eponine was in Courf’s class all through high school, but he only noticed her in their final year. One day, sitting in math class, the light struck her just right and suddenly Courfeyrac realised how beautiful she was. She was witty and sarcastic, and yet she cared about the people around her. Courf was vaguely in the same friend group with her, but though he had talked to her before, he found that he lost all his social skills around her after he realised his crush. They lost contact after leaving to attend different universities, and Courf found that his crush soon faded.

Courf met Enjolras at the beach, the summer before he went to uni. He was gorgeous, with his semi-dried salty curly hair, his full lips and his eyes full of fire. Enjolras was a year younger, but he also wanted to do law and they talked for hours, even though Courf was not sure at that point whether Enjolras liked him at all. A few days later some mutual friends were having a movie night and they shared the same blanket! Courfeyrac hardly payed attention to the movie that night. They added each other on Facebook but rarely communicated, especially as Courfeyrac was hit with the work load of a first year law student. When Enjolras joined him at the same university the year after, Courfeyrac found his crush fading fast. He still admired Enjolras’ fire, and they became best friends, but familiarity with Enjolras particular habits made all romantic feelings he once had flee.

Jean Prouvaire was always drawing Courfeyrac’s eye during class. It was their hair, mostly. The beautiful box braids they had kept drawing his attention, and their shy, gentle manner was extremely charming. After Courfeyrac approached them, however, he found out that they had a boyfriend, Montparnasse, that they were very happy with. They stayed friends and collaborated often on assignments, and Courfeyrac got over his crush, especially as he didn’t like having crushes on people who were already in happy relationships.

And then Courf got three crushes in like, one semester.

First was Bossuet, who was actually a professor. Whoops! But Courfeyrac couldn’t help it. It was Bossuet's first time teaching and he had an adorable goofy smile. He always explained things clearly and was always happy to help, even if he was a bit clumsy sometimes. Feuilly kept teasing him about it and encouraging him to talk to the professor after classes were done, but Courf found the crush fading on its own, mostly due to his other crushes.

(A side note - Courfeyrac was surprised that he never crushed on Feuilly, to be honest. He worked two jobs, he was working on his electrical engineering degree, he maintained a semi successful etsy shop and still had time for societies and grabbing a pint with friends. Courfeyrac met him at the pole dancing club.)

Second was Marius. Courf found Marius in a dance class, when Marius literally stepped on him. Courf caught him before he fell over, and he was instantly charmed by that puppy of a person. Marius was a law student like him, but in the year below. He could be quite competent at times, but he always carried a helpless air about him that Courfeyrac couldn’t help but be attracted to. That one lasted for months and was quite painful for Courfeyrac towards the end because Marius was painfully straight and kept ranting about his hopeless (and then not so hopeless) love for Cosette, a girl he had met at the cafeteria who was actually the president of the feminist society. Courf only got over Marius with the help of a lot of ice cream.

And last was Combeferre. They met a month into the semester, on a field trip with mutual friends. Courfeyrac was fidgeting with some playing cards while Grantaire was off to get more drinks when Combeferre sat next to him and introduced himself. At first, he thought nothing of it, lots of people had done that over the course of the day. Combeferre, however, was different. He had an air about him like he actually cared and listened to what Courfeyrac had to say, and they kept on talking for hours, hardly noticing any interruption. Combeferre was passionate about the world and about helping others, and yet he expressed this desire in such a gentle way. He talked about loving animals and all living creatures in general, but he was also fascinated by the stars and the endless potential of the universe. He loved fictional worlds and yet he found the real world even more magical and he was full of hope even though he recognised the ills that governed the planet. Courfeyrac knew then that this was a person he needed in his life. He did feel the spark of attraction, but at that point he was too gone on Marius to truly consider it. Nevertheless, he and Combeferre exchanged numbers and stayed in touch, meeting frequently. First it was just coffee meetings with just the two of them, but soon Enjolras started to join in and the idea of the ABC social justice club was formed. The Marius disaster happened around there, and Courfeyrac spent equal time crying into his ice cream and into his two best friends’ arms. As Courf’s feelings for Marius faded, however, he felt his feelings for Combeferre ignite more and more, especially as he got to know all the different facets of him. Courfeyrac though knew the flakiness of his crushes, and so he waited. He waited for a day that he would find a flaw in Combeferre that would turn him off, or a day that he would find someone else to crush on. He waited for months and nothing changed for him, but he valued the friendship so he waited even more. A year of ever-increasing feelings for Combeferre passed, and Courf found that he didn’t mind at all. He liked feeling butterflies whenever he thought of Combeferre, he liked the tingling of his skin every time Ferre touched him. He sighed happily whenever Ferre did anything adorable.

Courfeyrac would have been perfectly content to continue that way for all eternity, except one day Enjolras confronted him, asking him to do something about his pining heart. As much as Courfeyrac tried, he could not make him see how the current situation was much better than the uncomfortable feelings between him and Combeferre that would follow a confession. Enjolras’ prodding made Courf admit that it would be better for him in the long run to confess his feelings and begin to move on. How to do it was now the issue.

He tried to be subtle, at first. He started to find excuses to touch Combeferre more, and with the aid of Enjolras they found themselves alone together far more often. Courfeyrac even employed the use of flirty puns. He also booked a table for dinner at Ferre’s favourite place, and conveniently forgot to invite anyone else. Combeferre seemed to get flustered sometimes, but his overall attitude towards Courfeyrac was unchangingly friendly. Courf was unsure whether to take it as a hint or not, so he decided his next move should be Overt Bluntness, aka Just Tell Him.

Though Courfeyrac was determined, whenever he tried to speak to Ferre about it, either Combeferre started to talked to him about some other important but irrelevant subject or he chickened out and turned the subject to how stressed he was about his upcoming thesis. The fact that Combeferre was always willing to listen didn’t help Courf’s feelings. It finally came out one morning, when Courfeyrac was still half asleep and had to work on too much stuff. Combeferre was making breakfast and singing softly, like the multi-talented dork he was and Courfeyrac could feel his heart burst with emotion. “I am so in love with you”, is all that came out. Combeferre froze where he stood, and asked with a desperate note in his voice if he really meant that. Courfeyrac hurried to confirm, because the damage was already done. He didn’t expect Combeferre to approach him, asking gently if he could kiss him, but he enjoyed it all the same, and the kiss even more.


End file.
